Afterwards
by Classicgurl123
Summary: After Julie and Dave leave for their holiday, everyone else try's to settle back into life as best they can
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a month and a half since Julie, Dave and Ruby had took off on the road after selling the house, Carbo and Retta's pregancy was progressing along just fine and they couldn't be more excited about being parents, a couple weeks after they had sold the house, Jake had asked Rachel to marry him and she had said yes, and Ben and Nathan had rented a house in Sydney, it wasn't much but it was just big enough for them and Edward, and Sammy had rented a house back in Sydney as well

"Yea i'm coming Edward" Nathan says as he pulls himself up on his bed, Edward had not adjusted well to his new living enviroment or being in his own room, and hadn't been sleeping much at night, it reminded him of when he first brought him home

"Come on buddy, sleep is a good thing, you need it and daddy needs it" Nathan says as he rocks Edward back in forth in the rocking glider chair that he and Ben had brought a couple weeks after moving into their place as he looks down at his son who is clearly not going back to sleep anytime soon

"Up again" Ben says standing in the doorway of Edwards room, startling Nathan as he's focused on Edward

"Yea he is" Nathan says looking up at him, clearly exhausted

"Well maybe we should try the car trick again" Ben says looking at him as Nathan who lets out a yawn

"You know we really have to stop doing this, we have to teach him to fall asleep without being in the car" Nathan says looking at him

"But you look terrible, and I thought you said you have a full day of meetings tommorw" Ben says looking at him

"Yea I do" Nathan says looking at Ben as he walks further into Edwards room

"Just let me do it one more time" Ben says looking at him "And then dad can try his own trick of actually getting sleep" He says as he takes Edward from Nathan holding him up to his face as he makes a funny face at him

Nathan starts to argue back as he gets up from where he's been sitting, but relizes he just doesn't have the strength or energy "Okay this one time, but just till he falls asleep, then straight back here"

"Sir yes sir" Ben says joking as Nathan starts to walk back towards his bedroom, Nathan turns around to give him an annoyed look "Sorry" Ben says giving him a look back "I'll get up if he cries anymore tonight"

"Thanks" Nathan says as he walks into his room as he rubs his head

Nathan comes running down the hall the next morning "I overslept" he says seeing Ben and Edward sitting in the living room "I'm going to be so late" he says trying to hurry putting on his shoes

"Have a good day" Ben says as Nathan runs out the door, as he holds Edward up to face him "Your driving your daddy crazy you know that, that's supposed to be Uncle Ben's job" he says smiling at him

"How did everything go today?" Ben says later as Nathan walks back through the door as he is sitting at the kitchen feeding Edward

"It was okay, except I look like I dressed in the dark" Nathan says as he looks down at his mismatched cloths

"Yea I was going to say something this morning, but you took off out the door before I had the chance" Ben says looking back at Edward who is still eating

"How was little man today?" Nathan says as he walks over and picks Edward up out of Ben's arms

"He was just fine still didn't sleep so much but other then that" Ben says looking up at him

"Well that's nothing new" Nathan says as he looks down at Edward in his arms "You okay?" Nathan says looking at Ben now noticing he seems a little distracted

"I was just telling him about his Aunt Mel" Ben says looking at Nathan

Nathan turns around to see the memory box that they had pulled together after he and Nathan had got back from being on the road sitting in a chair, once Ben was up to going through her things "How did it go?"

"It's still hard to go through, but it's better now" Ben says giving him a smile "She would have loved him"

"Yea, but she never would have believed the situation I got myself in to end up with him" Nathan says smiling at Ben

"Oh I don't know she probably would" Ben says smiling at Nathan "We all know how your track record with women"

"Hey do you guys have something to drink" Sammy says as she walks comes through the door "I just got finished running" She says looking at them, while Sammy and Nathan had agreed that it was never going to workout for them in a relationship again, they had became good friends again since she came back from London

"Speaking of one of those women" Ben says jokingly as he gets up from the chair

"What?" Sammy says giving a nervous grin as Ben tosses her a bottle of water

"Nothing, just Ben being a pain in the butt, like usual" he says as Ben hits him in the side with a water bottle he got for him "Ow" he says looking at Ben who's coming out of the kitchen "You almost made me drop Edward"

"Sorry" Ben says with a sarcastic look on his face as he walks back into the living room

"Come here you" Sammy says as she takes Edward from Nathan "Come to Aunt Sammy, I don't see how you put up with these crazy boys" She says as she gives him a kiss

"Well I'm going to go change into some clothes that actually match since y'all are watching him" Nathan says as he looks down at what he's currently wearing

Nathan walks back out of his bedroom now wearing a tee shirt and lounge pants where Sammy and Ben are still sitting in the living room

"So Ben and I were talking, and I can watch Edward tonight if y'all want to do something, since I've been out of town and y'all have been here on your own" Sammy says looking at him

"Yea I vote it's a friday night, lets go down to the pub, get a few beers, and if we get hangovers well then Sammy can handle Edward while we're recovering" Ben says with an excited look on his face as he flips around to see Nathan leaning aginst the wall looking out of it "Did you hear what said?"

"Oh yea every word, going out, pub, hangover" he says looking at them "but can I actually take a rain check on the guys night out, and get some sleep instead"

"Party pooper" Ben says as he gets up "Well I'm still going out, since I'm still the cool hip one"

"Hey I'm cool and hip too, just after about a weeks worth of sleep" Nathan says looking at him

"Well I'll leave y'all too it, just let me get some of his things" Sammy says as she walks down the hall

Sammy is still getting some of Edwards things out of Nathan's room as Nathan comes in and starts to get settled into his bed "Hey just for the record what Ben said, I still think your cool and hip"

"Thank you, besides women always go more for men with cute kids" Nathan jokingly as he laying down as he starts to drift off to sleep "Can you get the light on your way out?"

"Yea use your kid as your wingman" Sammy as she starts to walk out as she cuts off the light and closes the door


	2. Chapter 2

"And you better be good to her or i'll come and hunt you down Ben" Sammy voice comes from the TV screen as Ben comes back into the house quietly closing the door as not to wake anyone up, Sammy is sitting on the couch with a blanket across her lap and she wipes a tear away from her eye as a faint glow from the TV, as he walks further in he's stopped in his tracks looking at the TV as he sees it's his and Mel's wedding video "I used to do that too when I watched it" Ben says refering to where Sammy is crying

"Oh Ben, I can turn it off if you want me too, I just found it in the memory box and hadn't seen it in a long time" Sammy says wiping another tear away

"No it's fine, it's nice to hear her laugh and see her smile" Ben says giving a look of nestalga "I still have my old phone hidden in my room, still has some of her old voicemails on it and listen to them every once in a while when I really get to missing her"

"I've always felt bad that I wasn't here when it happened" Sammy says refering to the accident "I remember sitting on the couch just crying when Nathan called, not a call I ever wanted to get"

"Mum said you sent some beautiful flowers" Ben says walking across into the kitchen "Even though everything was really a haze for me in the days following it" he pulls an empty container out of the sink "Do you not have your own ice cream, that was mine"

"Stop your whining, I'll buy you some more tommorw" Sammy says looking at him from the couch as she pauses the video "That's what women do they have a good cry and eat a cartine of ice cream"

"Well now see that's the difference between men and women, we have pizza and beer" Ben says as he pulls a frozen pizza out of the fridge "I've already took care of the beer part, but do you want some and we can watch it again,  
was the happiest day of my life" Ben says smiling at her

"Yea I'll take some" Sammy says looking at Ben as he puts it in the oven "I haven't really had anything to eat since lunch" she says as she starts to rewind the video

"How did everything go here tonight?" Ben says as he walks back over towards the living room getting a beer out of the fridge

"Pretty smoothly, Nathan's been asleep since around the time you left and then I put Edward down a while ago and I haven't heard anything out of him" Sammy says looking at Ben who is now sitting on the couch next to her

"Well the nights still young, his faviorte time to start up is when everyone is comfortable and sleeping good then he'll start" Ben says jokingly to her "Well it won't take the pizza to long then we can start watching the video"

"I smell food" Nathan says a little while later as he walks down the hall with bedhead still trying to wake up as he rounds the corner into the living room as he sees Sammy and Ben sitting in the living room

"The zombie arises" Ben says smiling at him as Nathan rubs his eyes

"Yes and it's hungry" Nathan says looking at them

"There's some pizza in the kitchen" Sammy says looking at Nathan knowing that him and Ben are just going to keep going around

"What are yall watching?" Nathan says as he comes over with a plate to join them as he sits on the floor as he sees Ben and Sammy are looking intently at the TV "oh" he says as he sees it's Ben and Mel's wedding video

"No it's fine" Ben says catching his brothers tone "It's nice to watch it every now and then, you want a beer"

"Well I don't know" Nathan says sort of unsure as he sees the smile on Ben's face and the beer he's handing to him

"Come on one beer" Ben says reisureingly as he countinues to smile at him

"Well okay but just one" Nathan says as he takes the beer with caution

"I love you guys" Nathan says later as he's drapped over Sammy and Ben's shoulders as they help him into his room

"So much for one beer" Ben says laughing as they put Nathan on his bed "Yea he said that about 12 beers ago"

"I wouldn't want to be you when he wakes up in the morning" Sammy says looking at Ben "He's going to be so hungover and he's going to kill you"

"Let's wake up Daddy" Ben says with a smile as he walks in Nathan's room carrying Edward in his arms where Nathan is still laying on top of the covers where he and Sammy had left him the night before "go get him" Ben says as he puts Edward down on the bed as he starts to crawl towards Nathan

Nathan slowly opens his eyes after feeling something brush aginst his face he sees Edward crawling around on the bed "I feel like I got hit by a bus" he says looking at his son as he continues to crawl around

"Not quite" Ben says with a grin as he walks over sitting a cup of coffee and some pain pills on the nightstand

"I would kill you if I could move" Nathan says putting his head back into the pillow 


End file.
